mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Curse of "Yamata-no-Orochi"/Transcript
didn t want to leave. But had to.}} s my duty as a leader to take responsibility.}} }} t yell! won t hurt you!}} s a kappa here! A big one!!!}} s gonna get me! Heeelp!}} t...}} s gonna eat me! Help!}} ll regret...}} s cover.}} }} will arrive in Kyoto tomorrow at 05:00. Give me a briefing on your current status.}} ll strike.}} }} }} s paper? It seems that our local fortune teller moved to the United States! He left last night without warning!}} still have so many questions to ask him about my future...}} think. But more importantly, my picture is in this article! See? Am not dazzling?}} was his landlady... knew quite a bit about him.}} s Morinaga Oh dear, that was supposed to be a secret. didn t even tell the press about this.}} activities.}} can see that. Well done.}} hope you took the necessary measures to cover that up as well.}} }} ve had enough of it.}} m an anchorwoman... don t tell lies.}} s our job to inform them with as much transparency as possible!}} t even get the full picture?}} suggest you...}} just resigned!}} t think any other network will take you in with that attitude! We re all in the same situation... We all have our hands tied!}} don t need this job... ll hit the streets and wake people up! They will listen to me... m a renowned anchorwoman!}} re on in three, two... ---}} s weak economy. On their request, we cannot disclose their new identities, and...}} }} s been a year already.}} go in Japan, there is nothing to be found about the curse... Or even Hamato Yoshi , to whom this katana was destined. People of interest either run away at my sight, or they know absolutely nothing.}} read speak of ancient legends, but none of them mention anything about a curse that might still exist nowadays.}} Hamato Yoshi , why can find any information about him? It is as if he never existed!}} m at wits end... How can still hope to uncover the truth and fight back the curse when all the odds are against me?}} s left for me to do is give up. But swore... cannot go home like this. What am to do?}} d like to have a word with you.}} }} re from Hamato s lineage, aren t you?}} d like you to come with us.}} Hamato Yoshi , it would be the people who slayed him: The Foot Clan, my Sensei s mortal enemies. That makes them my enemies as well. No matter how much information they had, had to avoid them. The odds were against me.}} set foot in Japan, waiting for me to be worn out from traveling to finish me off. They knew was alone. They knew had absolutely no resources or allies to back me up. They watched me from the shadows all this time...}} am here.}} am investigating a man they killed several years ago! Naturally, they do not want me prying into their business!}} Hamato Yoshi was their enemy. So was my Sensei... And so am I.}} Hamato Yoshi to ensure that I fail my mission!!}} }} ll redeem myself...}} re all dead!!}} ll.. Aarghh!}} re all dead!!}} }} s just his hood.}} s trying to put us on the wrong track. He probably went back in woods. Let s go.}} t resist...?}} can t help but be overwhelmed with rage each time feel that my honor as a ninja is threatened.}} can t think rationally no matter how hard try...}} can t stop myself from slaying people...}} claimed two lives from the Foot Clan, they probably want me dead more than ever... As if their vendetta for Shredder s death wasn t enough of a reason to hold a grudge against me...}} d better remain hidden for a while. At least until they re gone. feel so tired and hungry though...}} }} can still feel their presence.}} t give up...}} haven t eaten in days...}} s a trap... If act swiftly, maybe...}} }} was going to accept his bribe...}} }} t seem to be a trap after all.}} doubt this girl will come back and waste more food on some creature she doesn t know anything about.}} s dangerous.}} }} ll just get rid of this and leave.}} s no use fooling me. Anyone knows sushi rolls don t grow arms and pop open their box to escape.}} can tell you re hiding from something. In that sense, we re both in the same situation, you know?}} re hiding from. don t.}} m not going to ask you to come out of hiding.}} feel like you re the only one who can relate to my problems.}} }} are constantly on the run.}} re always either hiding in an inn or traveling on a train.}} m sure this is a lie.}} once had a glance at my father s bank account. His balance is that of a person who can easily pay off any debt. Then... Why won t he let me live a normal life?}} s as if he s trying to turn me into some ignorant and docile girl whom he can marry off to a rich man to make even more money...}} s true that he s been lying to you, then it s probably harder on him than it is for you.}} s easy for such a caring father to do what s best for his daughter, knowing very well that she might think less of him as a result?}} m an ungrateful person even after told you how my father made me live such a hellish life?}} m just suggesting you to give him the benefit of the doubt. He s your father.}} ve heard enough for tonight.}} asked you to listen, not lecture me about family values. Go back under the rock where you came from, whoever you are.}} t even think I ll come back to give you any more food scraps, you hobo.}} }} apologize for yesterday.}} admit was wrong to lash out at you like did. But my opinion about my father stands.}} s okay. wasn t very considerate either...}} told you the story of my pathetic life.}} s yours?}} lived in the shadows all my life just like you did.}} was happy.}} were brought up hidden from society by our sensei, who was also our father.}} s enemies, he deeply cared for every each of us.}} had to put an end to his suffering.}} s killing two birds in one stone, correct?}} s pain.}} t insult my honor or that of my Sensei!!}} m sorry. don t know what just... Please, leave me alone...}} }} m alright. Sorry about yesterday. It was my disease acting up.}} re hiding from your therapists?}} s say that.}} re gone. I can still feel their presence.}} never saw anybody pass through here... But whatever you say.}} }} want to tell you half of it.}} ll do the same so we ll be even.}} }} finished work at the temple early today... To my surprise, you weren t home!}} t use that tone with me!}} re supposed to go straight back home after your lessons at your tutor s house! never want to see you wander around aimlessly like some drugged rustic whore again! Do make myself clear?}} }} was starving.}} think finally get it. This is not a game of hide-and-seek am playing against the Foot Clan. It is a game of chess.}} checkmate before even do my last move... Those scums of the earth... Those dirty players...}} won t let you win!!!}} }} can handle this by myself.}} }} 'm known as Karai.}} m the head of operations of the Foot Clan in Japan.}} ll redeem myself.}} re not your enemies!}} ll do the same!!}} }} visited your homeland last year!}} came to purge it from the chaos that resulted from the Shredder s death by your blades!}} at war !}} s skilled followers.}} t for your fellow Hamato ninjas joining our cause to restore peace in New York! We made a deal: Their help in exchange of a peace treaty!}} s right!}} }} back to Japan, ain cha?}} from my sais.}} ll give you a chance to justify your actions. Why did you choose to remain hostile despite us telling you that we came in peace?}} }} knew they were worthless...}} re sorry excuses for ninjas...}} m the only worthy one!! should ve called the shots!}} wouldn t have allowed that!}} won t have it! Not by them!!}} ...}} ll}} }} choose to leave this world.}} s all have left.}} ll be by your side very soon.}} }} t be serious...}} did this for us!!! did the right thing!!}} }} won t run away...}} regret what did.}} violated... Please kill me now.}} won t.}} can assure you that doing so will have absolutely no effect on the treaty.}} m still expecting an exaplanation for your actions. And not some hateful drivel.}} m cursed.}} re the one...}} }} right?}} s existence and its link to Hamato Yoshi?}} re mistaken... Your investigation yielded nothing because the existence of the curse is a secret kept within the Foot Clan...}} know about the curse, can also assume that you aren t completely at fault for the death of my comrades. Your spirit was courrupted by the curse, wasn t it?}} }} s heads to sleep with sake, the god cut them all off.}} s fourth tail, Susano-o s weapon, the Totsuka Sword, got slightly notched by something within the demon s flesh.}} }} s just fiction!}} t you keep it?}} t our clan s will to part with it.}} Shredder .}} }} s rival, Oroku Nagi, was also infatuated with her. When she turned him down, he almost beat her to death. Yoshi killed him in retaliation and fled to New York with his beloved.}} s younger brother, Oroku Saki, rose to power within the Foot Clan, got assigned as head of the New York division of the Clan and exacted revenge on both Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen.}} s pet rat, Splinter, avenged his master by sending you off to kill Oroku Saki.}} made a truce with your fellow kappas in New York...}} }} s how long it took us to notice it was missing...}} s curse and decided to use it against Hamato Yoshi.}} t he afraid of the curse?}} don t think so. His heart was probably already so full of hatred that even the curse wouldn t be able to corrupt him any more than he already is himself.}} s a whole different story.}} s hearts.}} ve been unclaimed.}} s the last information we have about it.}} }} s entourage that the Kusanagi Sword suddenly turned to dust and was blown away by the wind.}} s body. When the monster died, the sword lost its purpose.}} ll most likely prey on humandkind, just like it did before.}} don t think we ll stand a chance...}} }} ve died with it.}} re still cursed, it still hasn t left this world somehow.}} d like to show you something.}} can handle him by himself if have to.}} can t guarantee that my dark side won t take over my body again.. Even though it s dormant right now.}} don t have much of a choice. We need to enlist your help, kappa. Besides, ever since you woke up, you haven t been showing any signs of hostility. That s good enough for me. And if you do lose control...you are unarmed. There isn t much you can do.}} s not clear yet, the Foot Clan s objective is to prevent Yamata-no-Orochi s rebirth. I suppose you re not pleased with the idea being cursed, so... We re both on the same page, right?}} ll be like killing two birds with one stone.}} be of any use to you?}} ll understand soon enough.}} }} ll make sure they get a burial fitting of their diligence.}} must take responsibility for their deaths...}} m at a loss of words... Even if it was the curse s doing, ...}} s done is done, kappa. However, their deaths have not been in vain.}} want you to close your eyes and touch it... Then describe to me what you ll have seen.}} }} s this... see images in my mind. Places.}} ... also see a woman trying on a wedding dress...}} s the same one that could be seen from under the bridge where hid.}} s tonight s target.}} s the meaning of this?}} s right. In order to pull the plug on Yamata-no-Orochi s existence and its curse...}} }} have the ability to see random people...}} s rebirth.}} re lying! What proof do you have about that?}} s the truth? What s in it for you?}} t insult my honor, kappa!}} t resort to killing entire families! But that s the only solution recorded in the Foot Clan s archives!}} s version of the legends were nothing more but lies?}} ...}} 'm calling an urgent meeting. Pull yourself together and come with me.}} ... wouldn t stoop down that low...}} }} ... come in peace!}} don t care... don t care what you say.}} need you to be calm and collected. Understood?}} }} know what you have in mind, kappa. Go ahead. Warn that man about our imminent attack while we devise a plan.}} won t even try to stop you.}} re ninjas on a mission. Failure is not an option.}} won t be able to guarantee your safety.}} killed my Sensei. dishonorably slayed Foot Ninjas who came in peace. compromised the truce that my brothers have worked so hard to achieve.}} ve committed...}} take.}} don t care about all of that... All this bloodshed must cease immediately!}} }} ll create a commotion and hasten his death at the hands of the Foot Clan!}} must warn him discreetly...}} }} s the kanji for escape engraved on it!}} t you get it?}} have a word with you?}} ll do the talking and want you to listen to my every word.}} }} recognize that voice! It s Sayako So the man saw in my vision... This man here is her father!}} s full name is... Sayako Morinaga?}} s marked for death as well?}} m tired of relocating and changing my identity all the time to hide from loan sharks. want to settle down... And want you out of my life.}} re a burden... And you ll blow my cover some day. know it.}} t make me laugh...}} t you say what really goes through your mind?}} }} t avoid my question!}} m not wife material...}} t want to be stuck with me, right?}} t docile enough to secure a wedding with a rich man, despite being raised in isolation her whole life!!}} t it?}} belongings ? Those things that fit in a single backpack?}} t worry. There s so little of it that it won t even take me thirty seconds.}} ll be here any minute now!}} m done. No need to send me off or anything.}} t do... want you out of my life... Far away from here.}} ll lead you to the outskirts of this town, near a train station.}} s like you had it all planned ahead of time.}} }} t plan to take off with my money, did you? Let me see...}} t have any potential. Not that care anyways...}} used to believe that there was good in you despite everything you made me do...}} s crystal-clear to me that was naive to believe that! Naive to the point where feel ashamed of myself!}} t care about anyone but yourself! Someday, karma will strike back and you ll pay for your selfishness!!}} know.}} s why want you to get far, far away from me.}} }} think of all my precious money wasted on you.}} hope you burn in hell!}} ... know how it feels...}} had to endure this pain for the past 18 years...}} wanted to love her... Yet, had no choice but to make her resent me.}} had to make sure that when the time comes for her to outlive me...}} d be able to leave me behind without any second thought and live out the rest of her life as normally as possible.}} }} don t know why you helped me or how you knew was a Morinaga...}} ll die tonight by the hands of the Foot Clan...}} m so happy for her... My dear, beloved Sayako... She has such a bright future now...}} ... Never got the chance to see her smile for me... But perhaps... After her long happy life... When we meet again... ll tell her how much loved her... And then... She ll smile back...}} can sense the presence of my old comrades.}} will fight to the very end... In the name of all the Morinaga slain by them.}} }} t save you. She s busy with the mission.}} ll avenge Ryota...}} m cursed! couldn t control myself!}} m sorry about your comrade! really didn t mean to kill him!!}} t just a comrade...}} }} t listen to reason!}} must find a weapon!}} }} s this? How can you speak through my mind?}} t die honorably...}} ll go on living...}} }} ... won t go down without at least offing this one!!}} won t let you do that!!}} m sorry!!}} ll settle this later!}} able to fight back the curse s influence so easily?}} s father has passed away... And that s what weakened the curse s influence and allowed me to suppress it?}} don t want to believe it... But have the feeling there might be more truth to Karai s words than thought.}} need to find her now.}} }} ve never left that place.}} ll come back here.}} didn t bring you any meal today. Sorry.}} }} m on my own now.}} can t leave just yet. Not after what he told me!}} d probably earn a living by stealing from people!}} ll settle here in this town and prove him wrong! ll get a job, make friends with everyone in town, find a boyfriend, live a perfectly respectable life... ll do everything my way!}} want everyone in town to let him know how much better his daughter is doing compared to him!}} t do that!!}} t have much time, Sayako Morinaga.}} }} met him. He said it s what s best for you.}} t.}} t go back...}} won t let you pass.}} }} re scaring me?}} can sense it.}} suggest you follow your gut feeling and leave now.}} s stronger than your fear of me.}} s best for me. say that s not true... If you can sense things, you d know don t believe you.}} want to humor myself and have a look at my father one last time.}} s a good reason why you shouldn t come back in the first place.}} re the one who ll humor him because you left upon his request.}} t you see?}} don t want to.}} }} t allow you to see your father.}} Allow ? My ass!}} t scream!}} re putting yourself in danger! Listen you must...}} }} didn t want her to know.}} }} m so close to home.}} ... can make it in less than five minutes. It s that close.}} s still there, isn t he? Then ... ...}} want to see him one last time... Please...}} can t let you do that.}} }} re lying! You re lying!}} t be true... ... was so mean to him...}} ... want to see him... want to see my dad...}} m not lying, Sayako.}} s not a massive exodus... It s the eradication of your bloodline by a secret organization.}} t be wasting time with those details right now, Sayako.}} t escape now, your father s death will be in vain! Is that what you want?}} }} ... Don t want that... But...}} ll change your name and go on with your life while keeping a low profile - just like your father did.}} t trust anyone. That organization has ties everywhere, even within the Japanese government.}} can t go with you.}} told you before. carry a disease.}} ll end up getting hurt.}} don t care.}} ... just don t want to be on my own out there. ... 'm so scared.}} want to be with you...}} told you not to trust anyone.}} t give anyone the chance to betray you... Not even me.}} }} m sorry...}} }} went from being completely out of clues about the curse to being directly involved in a conflict that will determine its survival.}} t for it, wouldn t have killed those Foot Ninja, breaking the peaceful life that my brothers have worked so hard to achieve...}} t for it, Sayako wouldn t have had to go through all that... She s the only one who showed me kindness in a long while, and in return, all did was taking away her future...}} s no way out. can t bring back the dead, can t ignore the truth about the nature of the curse no matter how unfair it sounds... can t hope for a happy ending anymore.}} s only one thing left for me to do. must... Go see her.}} }} thought you didn t want anything to do with us.}} re done here.}} ll be able to root them out and put an end to this curse.}} ... know you do, Karai.}} s influence on me weakened. But what about other cursed people?}} s just a small reprieve. As long as there are Morinagas alive, it ll keep coming back.}} s why... think it s in your best interest to lend us a hand.}} see... always dreaded the day d have to stray from the path of honor and righteousness...}} violated by killing your comrades...}} }} pledge allegiance to the Foot Clan in their mission to eradicate the curse through the only possible method: The execution of all Morinagas.}} m sorry, Sayako. This is the path chose... must protect my family.}} }} into space and tell us bout yer time in Japan already!}} mon, you can tell us anything! Your good looks got you hooked up with a chick? It s okay...!}} s right, tell them the truth. All of it. That s what you set out to do, right?}} ll see... They ll blame us instead of showing us a shred of gratitude. That s the true face of those ignorant bastards... Those worthless ninjas...}} s wrong. believe in them. want to protect them.}} mostly kept to myself in Japan.}} just focused on gathering information to eliminate the curse.}} s why I ll carry this burden by myself after all... can t share it with them.}} }} told them everything I knew about the curse of Yamata-no-Orochi.}} made up a story about ancient relics we needed to find and destroy to put an end to the curse.}} spin my web of lies, Raphael paid attention to every single word that came out of my mouth.}} knew this pain was the price to pay to protect them.}} }} ve chosen a less complicated lie...}} ll have to play along to cover for him...}} s get back to you. You re the last of Oroku Saki s Elite Ninjas... Eikichi Gotou. We ve collected a lot of information about you over the years.}} re the one who dropped the Totsuka Sword into the sewers as an act of revenge against the turtles.}} s see if you can tell us something we don t know yet... For instance, what else you did while you were in Japan.}} ll have to be generous with the taser.}} }} t get anything out of me!}} want to keep it to myself.}} s attempt to rid New York of us Shredder supporters...}} wanted to build an independent faction of Foot Ninjas. The first person considered recruiting was my brother, Ryota.}} went to look for him.}} found out that he recently passed away...}} took a train back to the nearest urban city.}} d rather ignore normal people...}} }} ...}} m sorry.}} t give it a rest.}} was planning on tossing her outside. Since we were alone there would be no witnesses.}} realized: We were indeed completely alone.}} s why, as got closer, my frustration subisided and was overcome by an unfamiliar feeling.}} found myself pulling her towards me.}} could hear was the train s engine.}} s when remembered this feeling: It was suppressed a long time ago by my dedication to my position as an Elite Ninja.}} had a private moment with a woman?}} }} gave in to my urges...}} }} s wrong with me? m an Elite Foot Ninja! Not a back alley rapist!}} ... don t want that...}} t hurt me...!}} }} got off at the next stop.}} stayed near this girl, the more felt d lose control of myself.}} t leave me... Alone...}} }} Category:Transcripts